battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Predator
Predator was a heavyweight robot from the North Carolina built by Team Danby which competed in the third season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. The design of the robot is similar in structure to the Robot Wars competitor Foxic, but is based upon a wolf, and is armed with a clamping jaw, with a separate self-righting mechanism. Due to the robot being lost in the mail and sent to New Jersey a week before the competition, Craig Danby had problems getting the robot tuned up at the event. It showed in its fights as it broke down prematurely in all of them. After Season 3, Predator was retired and the following season Craig entered with Foxtrot, a remade Foxic. Robot History Discovery Season 3 Predator's first found itself against Rotator. Predator essentially advanced to the center of the box to stop the discs, but it veered off course and tried to turn around. It seemed to be having some kind of problem, but it turned back around after moving forward, but turned too much as Rotator came in on the left hand side and started grinding down the armor. Predator moved in a circle before taking a shot to the wedge and lost both of its ears, courtesy of Rotator's top disc. Predator wasn't moving as Rotator came in and ground down on the right side, not causing much trouble. When Predator did move again, it turned directly into Rotator's disc, and the collision knocked off both Predator's front right wheel guard and wheel. It stopped again as Rotator moved in to cause more problems, but it got away as Rotator attacked the broken wheel. Predator stopped moving once more as Rotator delivered another bone-crushing hit that broke the full left side drive, sending the front left wheel-guard and wheel off, but also dislodging the rear left wheel from its normal position. Despite having only one wheel operational, it wasn't going anywhere as Rotator came in and broke the left wheel off fully, leaving Predator with only one wheel attached to the body. Rotator backed off, going into its celebratory spin while Predator was being counted out. Predator was KO'ed in just in 1:07, giving Rotator a quick win. Predator's next battle was its first televised battle in the 2018 season with Valkyrie and Bale Spear in an undercard rumble. When the rumble began, it was pretty even for all three robots. However, Predator took a big hit from Valkyrie's weapon and stopped moving. It remained motionless for the remainder of the rumble and ultimately lost to Valkyrie by KO. Predator's final match was an untelevised Tag Team with Dutch robot Petunia in the USA vs The World side event, here it faced USA representatives Double Dutch, and Bale Spear. When the match began, Predator hit a seam on the floor before running into Bale Spear and then Petunia. It then wandered off before coming back and crowding in with the other bots. After some more of running around, it hit the lower blade of Double Dutch. It hit the blade again after some more of running around before Bale Spear charged at it. Predator raised it's jaw and tail, which remained in this position for the rest of the match. Bale Spear used this as an opportunity to push Predator around and rammed it into the wall. As Predator backed away, Bale Spear charged again and attempted to push Predator. Predator then reversed into Double Dutch. After wandering off some more, Predator was grabbed on by Petunia. After being let go, it reversed into Bale Spear and ran off again. Just as Predator was about to charge into Bale Spear again, it got stuck on one of Bale Spear's tires that came off earlier. By then, Predator started smoking. Petunia came and freed Predator, only to push Predator back on the tire next to an incapacitated Bale Spear, which stopped working after a small bump on Petunia not long after Predator got stuck. Predator was left there for the rest of the battle, leaving only Petunia and Double Dutch left to duel. Predator and Petunia won this match, however as alternates only got two fight card matches, this would be Predator's final battle in its rookie season. Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "It's the Schwarzenegger of bots. There's no way to stop her. Ahh! Get to the chopper! It's PREDATOR!" "Ah, he's come back! The Schwarzenegger of bots. Watch your keister or the last words you'll hear are, "Hasta La Vista." It's PREDATOR!" "From the UK, it'll serve up a full English wreakfast, full of beggars and mash, and if you're still hungry, chow down on some fish and flips. It's PREDATOR!" See also * Foxic (Robot Wars) * Foxic (Robogames) * Apex (Robot Wars) Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots with crushing weapons Category:Robots from North Carolina Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots whose final battle was a win Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that never lost by JD